At the time of the present invention, people providing tree services, and people evaluating the cost of providing tree services, were able to rely only on experience in the industry to determine what a price for tree services should be.
Underwriters providing damage insurance had no standardized method or apparatus or software to evaluate the prices that they should offer to cover for tree services. In other areas of underwriting, such as automobile insurance, several tools had been developed to determine and evaluate damage and work estimates that contributed to consistency.
The present invention provides a comprehensive, standardized method, apparatus and device for the determination of prices for tree services.